Neighbor..
NOTE: Based On A True Story... There is an account named, TheRealSteIIar (Therealsteiiar). He basically joins games, and ask everyone t9 join his game called, “Neighbor”. TheRealSteIIar apparently has a black and white skin. And when you join his game “Neighbor” There is basically an npc saying, “Oops... Sorry for going inside your house... hehe..” And then when you go inside the house, there is a blood splatter and a dead animatronic. When you go back outside, there is another house, and another npc. So the npc says, “Oh Hi... Nothing To See Here.. Hehe..” and then when you go inside the house, there is basically blood splatters and dead bodies everywhere. Even in the side, and back of the house. There is also a giant npc named, Uniculus, with lots of fires behind him, like he was the devil or something. And then there are running npc’s all over the small area. The next area has a Stop Sign & there is pennywise the clown. And then behind them is a small area with 2 giant aliens and a UFO. And then theres lots of more creepy stuff around. There is apparently a secret place that no one has ever discovered yet. And i call it as the “Warning Area”. It is behind the house that is very close to the spawn area. Once u are there, their is a model that says, “Hacked Game etc.” and then behind the model, there is 3 models. 2 of them are TheRealStellar, and the one in the middle is Uniculus. And they said that ”You will get hacked today. Goodluck on 2029” And there are rumors that when you join the game while TheRealSteIIar is online, he will eventually join u and start scaring the hell out of you. Doing all this creepy commands and then he does the kidnap command to you which is a command to where it stops you from moving, and a truck with 2 clowns slowly comes up to you, and the clowns takes you to a different game that is color grey.. If you don’t believe this story try myth hunting about it, and we could still probably find more evidence about TheRealStellar, and Uniculus.. TheRealSteIIar - ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/451995978/profile Uniculus - ☀https://www.roblox.com/users/443473653/profile * Game Thumbnail ->>> TheRealSteIIar is also known for trolling in games, stalking, and being creepy. Trolling is also the reason why he’s old account was terminated, and also creating an inappropriate t-shirt. He also goes to Roleplay games to dress up as a stalker, and starts stalking people and freaking them out. Sometimes he talks weird/creepy in games when someone is talking to him. It’s almost like he’s being nervous because of something. Although he might know that i made this creepypasta, since he always does read creepypastas. There already a lot of creepypastas about him. Up to this day, he still continues to Troll only, and try not to get caught by any body. It’s like he doesn’t want to be seen or known, and he might get terminated again..